Teardrops on My Guitar
by nolapeep
Summary: Slamming lockers, slamming doors, punching Tucker... Sam's no ray of sunshine when she's angry. Wait, scratch that jealous. So being a good friend, he gets Sam a guitar to get her feelings out. DxV, but wanna be DxS.
1. Gah!

Sam watched Danny and Valerie turn the corner of the hallway, leaving Tucker and her stranded at Danny's locker. Tucker chuckled to himself. "Look at those two lovebirds," he cooed.

"Yeah," Sam sneered. "They're _so_ in love." Tucker smiled mischievously.

"Looks like _someone_'s jealous," he mocked. Tucker placed one hand on his heart, one hand on his forehead, and batted his eyes playfully.

Sam slammed her locker in response. "I'm glad you're having fun," she muttered before starting to walk away.

"You're not going to be relieved or your misery by slamming things," Tucker called after her.

Sam immediately stopped in her tracks, then slowly made her way back to Tucker. "You're right," she agreed, punching Tucker painfully in the arm. Tucker shrieked, rubbing his arm. "I could just punch things instead." Sam smirked, walking away satisfied.

--

Danny sighed as he picked at his lunch. Sam rolled her eyes, knowing her true feelings. Danny sighed, again.

"WOULD YOU STOP IT ALREADY?!" Sam exploded, slamming her fist into the lunch table. Danny gawked at Sam, watching the steam escape her ears.

"Woah! What did I miss?" Tucker laughed, making his way next to Danny.

"I really don't know," Danny replied, watching Sam storm away and muttering to herself.

"You probably sighed to yourself while watching Valerie eat her lunch," Tucker suggested.

"I think I might've."

"Well, don't do that near that near Sam."

"What not?"

"Because she gets jeal -- angry."

"Why?"

"I don't know! She's a girl!"

"Gah! Girls are so complicated!"

"I know!"

"Me too!"

"Gah!"

"Gah!" Soon the teenagers' screeching turned into laughter. Then, Danny noticed Sam was hovering over them. Her face was red with anger, frustration, and humiliation.

"So, now you're making fun of me?!" Sam cried.

"I'm not making fun of you!" Danny attempted to say, but all the words were broken up by loud laughs. He watched with a fading smile as Sam turned around and walked away. _Guess she didn't hear me, _he thought to himself, turning to Tucker.

"Gah!"


	2. No Diary

"Hand this to Star."

"Hand this to Dash."

"Hand this to Paulina."

"Hand this to Danny."

"Who's it from?" Danny asked, twirling the note in his hands.

"Your girlfriend, Valerie. Duh," Paulina replied in a whisper. Danny opened the note and smiled. He looked at Valerie who batted her eyes flirtatiously.

Sam cursed Valerie under her breath as she tried to focus on Geometry.

But Geometry wasn't as interesting as Danny Fenton. Those piercing blue eyes killed Sam inside. They were so deep, yet he was so simple.

Sitting next to Danny had it's advantages. Actually, it gave Sam the chance to see what the note said. Sam leaned over, trying to peer at the words written on the piece of paper in Danny's hands. She couldn't see, so she leaned in farther. Soon, Sam's desk rocked back and forth until she finally lost her balance.

"Crap," she whispered before hitting the floor. Laughter bounced off the walls, aiming for Sam's pride.

"Samantha Manson!" Mr. Lancer cried. "You have earned yourself a week's detention for disrupting my class." Sam got up and planted herself in her desk. Burying her head in her hands, she pleaded, "Kill me now, God. Kill me now."

--

"Nice spill during math," Valerie joked with Sam, sitting next to Danny.

"Ha! I know," Sam muttered sarcastically. "It was a _great_ excuse for not learing Geometry."

Valerie turned to Danny. "So, Nasty Burger after school, right?" she asked, twirling her hair.

"Right," Danny agreed.

Sam groaned loudly.

"You okay, Sam?" Danny asked.

"Oh, I'm just _peachy-keen_," Sam replied, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Danny, being himself, replied, "Oh, okay. Just making sure."

Sam turned her attention towards Tucker. "How can Danny be so clueless?"

"I really don't know."

"Me neither. I mean -- "

"Sam, why are you dumping your feelings on me?"

"Cause your the only one left."

"Of what?"

"Of people who will or want to listen."

"What about your -- "

"My mom? Dream on."

"Dad?"

"Never."

"Grandma?"

"She lost her hearing aid. Plus, I really don't feel like screaming my guts out to the world, just because she doesn't have an ear."

"Diary?"

"Say that word again, you die."

"What about a musical instrument?"

"You mean, like a flute?"

"It doesn't have to be. Maybe a guitar?"

"Um...sounds okay." Soon, Mr. Lancer came in for class. Sam gazed out the window, not caring about Lancer's rant about Science.

_Maybe I _should _buy a guitar, _she thought to herself. _It's better than a _diary.


	3. Surprise Gift

BRING!

Sam rushed out the classroom, heading for her house.

"Where are you going?" Tucker called after her.

"Home, duh," Sam replied.

"You wanna go get your new guitar?" Tucker suggested. Sam stopped in her tracks. She turned to Tucker, "Sure! That'd be great."

--

The guitars all spoke different things. That old old original one said, "I like to spend my time sleepig in my hammock." Sam turned to another guitar and observed it. It was a unique looking guitar that said, "I do amazing things."

Sam shook her head, "I don't feel like doing this, anymore. There's no guitar for me."

"Oh, come on!" Tucker whined in responce. "I'll _buy_ it." But Sam was busy ignoring Tucker. She was looking at her guitar. It was a v-shaped, flamed, golden-streaked guitar that whispered, "Screw you, screw life. I just wanna sing." Sam's eyes lit up as she realized she wanted to buy that guitar.

"I want this one!" Sam whispered excitedly.

"Woah," Tucker scratched his head. "That's...expensive."

"Please?!" Sam continued.

"Sorry, Sammy," Tucker sighed. "I, just, _don't _have that much money on me." He watched as Sam sulked away.

_Maybe if I act like I'm really dissapointed, he'll buy it for me... _Sam thought to herself, but it never worked.

--

The next day, during class, Sam sat away from the boys.

"What is up with Sam?" Danny whispered to Tucker.

"Either she's mad at you...or me," Tucker replied.

"Why at me?"

"Are you really asking me that?"

"Okay then... But why would she be mad at you?"

"Cause, I didn't get her a guitar."

"Since when did she want a guitar?"

"Since she didn't want to write in a diary."

"Okay then..." Danny looked at Sam to find her hunched over her desk, apparently writing something down in her notebook. Danny broke his pencil, and asked if he could go get another one. Mr. Lancer allowed it, showing him to a pencil case.

When Danny was walking to the case, he peered over Sam's shoulders, trying to find out what she was writing. Sam stopped what she was doing abruptly, covered up her work, and glanced at Danny.

"Go away," she hissed. Danny made a face and walked off.

"Gosh," Danny muttered, following Sam's orders. "Someone forgot to take their happy pill this morning."

--

"Sam!" Sam heard while making her way over to the bus stop. "Wait up!" She stood firmly in her tracks, just to see Tucker.

"I got you this." he stuttered, handing her a huge box, wrapped in I love to write in a diary! wrapping paper.

"Nice," Sam smirked. Taking the gift, she headed home.


	4. Clueless

"How was your day, Samantha?" Sam's mom asked, sitting at the kitchen table.

"Didn't pay attention!" Sam yelled in response, running to her room. As soon as she managed to slip into her safe place, Sam slammed her door and locked it, cause a lot of noise. Sam looked at the guitar case in her hands.

"Jeesh," she sighed. "I feel better just by _holding_ it. I can't imagine what I'll feel _playing _it." Then, she remembered _why _she was feeling bad.

_Valerie._

Sam had always hated that name, despising the person even more. Thinking about the previous weeks, Sam sulked to her bed and floped onto it. She let out a huge sigh while getting her guitar ready. She tuned it sadly, not just trying to tune the guitar, but trying to tune out the emptiness in her heart... where Danny's love used to be.

Yes, Danny always loved her, and Sam knew... but in a brotherly type of way. Why couldn't he like her in the other way? In the way she liked him? Loved? As a girlfriend? Why not?! Come on... But instead of taking out her pain on someone else or herself, she took it out on the guitar... just like Tucker suggested.

Ready to play, Sam took out her notebook. She looked at the words written on the sheet of paper and sang,

"_Danny looks at me. I fake a smile so he won't see what I want, and I need, and everything that we're supposed to be.  
I bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about. And she's got everything that I have to live without._

_Danny talks to me. I laugh 'cause it's just funny that I can't even see anyone when he's with me.  
He says he's so in love; He's finally got it right. I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night!_"

Sam sighed as she wiped a stray tear from her face. She gasped as she realized she felt a stare. She turned to see Danny standing in her doorway.

"Hey," he stammered, making his way into Sam's room. She dared not to look at him at all. "Tucker wanted me to come check on you."

_Wow. _Tuck _wanted you to come check on me, _Sam thought bitterly. _I feel _loved.

"I'm okay," Sam replied instead.

Silence hung over the air until Danny asked, "What were you singing? It sounded good so far."

Fiddling with the end of her notebook, Sam answered, "Uh... something I wrote earlier."

Danny sat down next to her and gave her an encouraging smile. "Well, I wanna hear it."

Sam hesitated, but soon continued,

"_Danny walks by me. Can he tell that I can't breath? And there he goes, so perfectly. The kind of flawless I wish I could be.  
She better hold him tight, give him all her love, look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky cause...  
__  
He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar. The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star.  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do. _

So I drive home alone. As I turn out the light,  
I'll put his picture down and maybe get some sleep tonight!

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar. The only one who's got enough of me to break me heart.  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do._

_He's the time taken up, but there's never enough. And he's all that I need to fall into._"

Sam quieted down to find Danny speechless.

"That's...that's..." Danny thought before continuing, "Who's Danny?"

Sam looked at him, dumfoundedly. "_Who's Danny"_?! Sam repeated to herself, outraged. _Is this guy _serious_?! _But, she just smiled and fibbed, "Oh, it's this guy at the library. He's really nice and sweet and cool and everything, but it's like I don't even exsist around him. I'm a...a..._ghost_."

Danny scratched his head in confusion. "Look, Sam. I can't help you with this stuff. Ask Valerie. I bet she could help you."

"Yeah, by _dying_," Sam snickered to herself.

Danny turned to walk out the door, but then stopped to ask, "Are you okay with Valerie and me? You know, as a couple?"

Sam actually thought about telling the truth... Well, why not? But, Sam stayed silent. Showing a fake grin, she replied, "I'm good. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Oookay." Danny laughed. "Just making sure." He walked out Sam's door, leaving her alone on her bed.

Sam, glumly strung the strings on her guitar, sighing in frustration. Suddenly, Sam felt like ending the song. She looked out her window, to see Danny and Valerie holding hands, walking nearby. Holding her breath, Sam steadily let it out.

"_Danny looks at me. I fake a smile, so he won't see._"


End file.
